The Arranged Marriage
by ShinigamiStar
Summary: Wufei has a arranged marriage, but he doesn't like it. AU, yaoi


The Arranged Marriage  
  
A Gundam Wing Fanfiction  
  
By: Shinigami-Star  
  
Rating: PG-13 for safety, yaoi content.  
  
Pairings: 1+2, 5+?  
  
Warning: Yaoi content, if this bugs, or disturbs you, please leave. It's your choice to read on, if you don't like it... so don't flame, and don't say I didn't warned you. On the other hand, if you DO like yaoi, please do read!  
  
Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Gundam Wing. It and all of it's characters belong to Sotsu agency, Bandai, and all of it's other lucky owners. The story however is mine, so please don't steal it.... and I am not making any profit off of it, it is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Well, now that that is over with, welcome to my deranged AU Wufei POV fic. Some people could say it's OOC, but who really knows what goes on inside Wufei's mind? Anyway, please R&R, I really like hearing people's C&C, so PLEASE do!!!!!  
  
One last thing..... This fic is dedicated to my watch (who, by the way is nick-named Wufei), because it's been a year since I got him, and he's been a really good watch, THANKS WU FOR KEEPING ME ON TIME MAN!!! Yes, I know, I'm odd......  
  
Okay, let's get on with it........  
  
*****************  
did your sexuality ever bug you? Or, not make sense to you? Well, that's the way I feel. Ever since I was young, I've never really known WHAT my sexuality was. Huh, well I think I may have, now.  
  
I come from an ancient family of Chinese people. You can trace my people back to, oh 1900 A.D. [1] or somewhere around there. Because of this my family is very big on honour and tradition, and I of course have an arranged marriage. Her name is Meiran, a very well bred Chinese woman. She's beautif, kind, well-spoken, chinese... the perfect bride, she would do me, and my family well.  
  
Let me introduce myself. My nme is Chang Wufei, I am 16 years of age. I can speak english, french, japanese, catonese and mandarin fluently. I am an expert swordsmen, I have a renoned sense of justice, and I do my family great honour. Ever since I was young I have been taught that everything must be done for the sake of the family. when I was two, just old enough to understand what marriage was, I was told I was to marry Meiran. I accepted it then, and I always have until now. Lately I've wondered if I've wanted to spend my life with Meiran, or with an ONNA [2] for that matter. It's too late now, but still.. I wonder.  
  
I blame it all on my Best Friend Duo Maxwell. The first time I met him, he intrduced me to the idea of 'marrying for love.' We were 14 at the time, he had just moved here, and was a new student at my school......  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Mr. Maxwell, you will sit at the back in the empty sea next to mr. chang, he should be able to answer any questions you have."   
  
"Yes Miss." The new kid walks towards me. His accent is pretty good for an american, but you can still tell where he's from. He sits down.  
  
"Hi, I'm Duo! Nice to meetcha!"  
  
I nod my head at him in reply. "Chang Wufei, nice to meet your acquaintance."  
  
"Well then Chang...... [3]"  
  
"Okay the, Wufei. Hey! Chang? Is that chinese?"  
  
"Yes, I'm from a Chinese clan."  
  
"Oh cool. That's what I thought."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
He widened his already large eyes at me, "What?! You put your last name beofre your first, and 'Chang' sounds more chinese than Japanese, so I just figured. We studied Chinese Culture at my old school. Hey, how far back can you trace your clan?"  
  
"1900 A.D."  
  
"You've gotta be kidding! Tht's so cool! You're family must be really big on tradition then/"  
  
"Yes, we honour tradition highly."  
  
"wow.... Do you have an arranged marriage?"  
  
"By a matter of fact I do."  
  
"Really? Wow! That must suck! Do you mind?"  
  
"No. It honours the family."  
  
"You sure take it well. I would run away from my family before I was forced to marry anybody. I want to marry for love. I wanna wait for the guy of my dreams to come and sweep me off my feet."  
  
I raise both my eyebrows at this, "GUY?"  
  
"Yeah. I prefer guys. I guess you could call me 'gay'. Well, whatever. You don't mind do you?"  
  
"No, I just never met anyone that was gay before."  
  
"Well now you have! You know what Wufei? I think we should be friends. That okay with you?"  
This guy seems oka, I guess, "Sure."  
  
"Great! You know wht? That guy over there with the intense stare... No HE's what I call hot!"  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
and, that's how I met Duo. He likes to talk, but is suprisingly intelligent beneath all of the blabbering. I mean, I ask him for help in school, while before he came, I was the top of my class. He helps me at home, with my family because, he can speak Cantonese fluently, and that's what we speak at home. My family loves him, and he enjoys learning about chinese tradition.  
  
He lives with his mother, his father apparently is still in the US. I get to practice my English at his house. We really are lucky we speak more than one language. Duo speaks English, Japanese, Cantonese, French, Italien, Geroman, and some Mandarin. He even beats me out in languages. His mother is Italien, his father, German. They spli when he was six, so he speaks thoses languages at home. He lived in Japan until he was 2, and then moved to Hong Kong until he was 3. So, apparently that's how he picked up Japanese and Cantonese. His parents realised he was good at languages, so they put him in a french school back in New York, where he lived until he was 14. He learned English becuase, apparently you can't live in New York and not speak English (which is probably true). Now, he's in a french school here with me. His mother speaks english when I'm around because she knows i can't speak italien. Hes mother is VERY nice, and I've never met his fther, because he lives in New York. Duo goes there every summer to spend time with his dad. I miss him sorely when he does, and so does Heero, his lover (the guy with the intense eyes), and yes, I mean 'lover' not 'boyfriend', believe me. Anyway, Heero's japanese, and he's also a close friend of mine. He lives with both of his prents and we speak japanese at his house.  
  
I have a slight problem with Duo though, he tends to rub off on me, nd I think that his GAYNESS rubbed off on me. It's a confusing story.....  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
The door opended. A young man walkins in. He is tall, and well built. The mere sight of him makes me swoon. I start staring at him, not that I can help it.  
  
He opens his mouth to speak. his voice is a deep tenor, and it sonds like music to my ears. I am too caught up in the sound of his voice to catch his name, but that doesn't really matter, i can always get it later. I find my eyes following the beautiful boy as he takes a seat across the room. My eyes stay glued to him, and the period seems to fly by.   
  
I am brought out of my state by Duo's hand waving in front of my face.  
  
"Hello? Wu? Bonjour? Konnichiwa? Allo?"  
  
"Wha..." I glare up at him... "Duo.."  
  
He snickers, "What? The period's over. It's luch time, and YOU seemed kind of..... dazed, shall we say, so I thought I'd bring you back to reality, lover boy." He grinned.  
  
My head shot up, "What?!"  
  
"Oh.... nothing. Come on Wu! Heero said he'd meet us at the lockers, and I'm hungry!"  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Ever since then I've pined over him. I have this verwhelming feeling of attraction to him, and nothing can stop it.  
  
IT'S NOT JUSTICE I TELL YOU!  
I should be able to take control over my own feelings. Duo has tried to esplain that you can't simply choose wo you love (NO WUFEI, NOT LOVE, LIKE!), countless times. But still....  
  
Well, there's nothing I can do about it now. I am to marry Meiran in 1 week. We are just waiting for duo to return from New York, he is my Best Man after all. When he comes the wedding will happen, and I will be happy. She will bear my children, and will honour my family greatly.  
God! i wish.....  
No! I will marry Meiran!!  
I will marry her.........  
  
*(1 week later)*  
  
So, this is it. It's my wedding day. I stand nervously, adjusting my tie. I am going to go throught with this. I look in the mirror. The colour has drained from my face, this is not a good sign. Why am I this nervous?!  
  
"Hey Wu-man, you okay?" Duo looked at me in concern.  
  
I stare at him straight in the eye, "Yes, I'm fine."  
  
He gave me an equal stare back and smirked, "No, you aren't. Look Wufei, you dan't have to do this. Look! there's a window over there, go climb out of it. You don't want to spend the rest of your life with someone you don't love! Believe me! You don't!"  
  
He just doesn't understand.... "But I DO have to! You don't understand, you just don't! It doesn't matter that I don't love her, she will do my family and me great honour, she will bear my children, and they will continue my bloodline. IT IS THE RIGHT THING! IT IS JUSTICE!" I yell the last bit, as if to convince myself.  
  
He started shaking his head at me, "I'm sorry you feel that way. But just listen to me for a second Chang Wufei. Think about what you're about to lose. Think about......"  
  
That was the last strw. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO ME MAXWELL!!!" I sputtered. "Don't do this to me! Don't remind me! I'm going to marry Meiran, and that's final! He may as well DIE for all I care!" I started to hyper-ventilate, and I can't see straight from the anger coursing through my veins.  
  
Duo finally walked away from me, "But he ISN'T dead Wu! He's here, about to watch you get married......."  
  
My eyes widen in horror, "He's WHAT?!"  
  
"That's right, you invited him, remember? Well, I'll meet you at the alter." He waved and closed the door behind him.  
  
My head falls into my hands. He's here? This is definately NOT what I expected. What am I going to do?  
  
*  
  
Well...... this sin't too bad so far. Meiran's walking down the aisle [4]. She really is a pretty thing. I take her hand, we walk up to the alter and face eachother.  
  
The priest starts the ceremony, "If anyone objects to these people being joined in holy matrimony speak now, or forever hold your peace."   
  
A young man steps into the aisle from the second row, and I find my eyes staring into the emerald gems that haunt me dreams. A cool, calm voice speaks, "I object." There is a gasp from the guests and a squeak from Duo behind me.  
  
All I can do is stare, dumbfounded, as my eyes fill with tears of joy. They overflow, and I let go of Meiran's hands to face him. "Trowa..........."  
  
****************  
[1] Remember, it's AC 196, so That's a LONG time ago.  
[2] Onna- japanese for 'woman'  
[3] I know that the teacher had just said 'Mr. Chang' but let's just pretend that Duo was being forgetful k ^_^  
[4] I don't know what traditional Chinese weddings are like, so I made it like one of ours, in Canada.  
  
So what did you think? Good, Bad, Happy, Sad? Should I continue it, or leave it as is? Remember, please R&R!!  
  
-Shinigami-Star ^_^ 


End file.
